We have been investigating the presence and functional importance of cardiac myosin isozymes in man. Myosin subfragment-one (S-1) prepared from fetal hearts was separated into two lilght chain isozymes. These two isozymes exhibited indistinguishable ATPase activities and actin-binding properties. The also demonstrated the same behavior as myosin S-1 prepared from adult human hearts.